


Takes Two (Peter Parker x Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dancing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt: “Peter x Reader where Peter sees Reader dancing Tango with someone(?) and tries his best to learn all the basic steps see he’ll dance with you next time OR Reader and Peter are paired up for Tango and Reader isn’t an expert but isn’t a beginner either while Peter keeps stuttering, blushing and is just a mess overall with his steps lol. If you wanna tweak or change it or mash it then that’s cool. Whatever makes it easier for you. If you can’t do this then tht’s ok :) (this is long oo





	Takes Two (Peter Parker x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This one didn’t come out as long as I had originally planned, so sorry about that. But I did mAh best, I think it’s cute, I hope you like it.

 

## Peters POV

**_Twip Twip Twip_ **

_~Spider-Man, Spider-Man, does whatever a spider can~_

_Well, that’s not true. I can’t lay eggs._

_That’d be super gross if I could though._

_Ew._

It was just after school and I was making my daily rounds as the friendly neighborhood superhero per usual.

I was passing by a more upper scale building when I recognized a familiar jacket.

_(Y/n)._

I stopped and looked inside.

 

She was there, wearing my jacket, and dancing to some invisible beat that I couldn’t hear through the glass. As shocked as I was to find out that she’d stolen my coat yet  _again_ without me noticing, I was more impressed with how graceful she looked.

_God, she’s so pretty._

If it hadn’t been for my super sticky spider-like ability to stay on the surface of the glass, I would have fallen right off of the building watching her move.

 

Suddenly I noticed that there were other people in the room with her. It was a  _class_. A _dance class_. 

An idea popped into my head.

_I can’t dance for crap._

I whipped out my phone and made a  _very_ important phone call.

“Hey, Aunt May! What are the chances of you letting me join a dancing class?”

 

## Your POV

You walked into class, same as any other day. Your instructor greeted you as you stretch and got into position.

 

“Good afternoon (Y/n)!” she sang.

“Afternoon Mrs. Waltz.” Quite the appropriate name for a dance instructor.

“Are you ready to begin dancing in  _pairs_?”

“Of course Mrs. Waltz. I’ve got the moves down, I just need to put them to practice.” It was true, you’d been learning all the moves you’d need to perform for a tango but she’d yet to force everyone into pairs. “It really takes  _two_ to  _tango_ , ya know?”

“Oh, you’re  _so_ right!” she laughed.

 

Just then the door opened to reveal a familiar face.

“ _No_ ,” you whispered.

“Yes!” Mrs. Waltz exclaimed. “You must be Peter! Your Aunt told me  _all_ about you over the phone last night!”

“Yep, that’s me,” he smiled and placed a hand on the back of his neck.

 

“Well, you’re  _just_ in time. We’ve had an odd number for  _weeks_ , I’ve been simply  _dying_ for another pupil-or for  _Frank_ to  _keel over!_ ” she yelled at the older gentleman at the back of the studio.

“I’m not dead yet!” he laughed and waved her off.

“Alright, alright,” Mrs. Waltz calmed herself. “Let’s go ahead and split up into pairs. It’s time to dance!”

 

You couldn’t stop yourself, your eyes went  _straight_ to Peter. He was already looking at you. Your face began to heat up, but you made a motion with your head and he came bumbling across the room to your side.

“What  _on Earth_  are you doing here?” you hissed.

“Aunt May wanted me to learn how to dance before Homecoming so I don’t embarrass myself,” he shrugged. “What are  _you_ doing here?”

“Mrs. Waltz is my neighbor, she gives me free rides home and dance lessons in exchange for house sitting when she goes out of town with her wife.”

“Oh, cool,” he nodded and crossed his arms. “So, uh, what are we doing?”

 

“Class!” Mrs. Waltz called the attention back to herself. “It’s time to tango!”

.

.

.

“ _Peter_ …  _Peter_ …  _Peter_ …” you muttered his name every time he stepped on your feet.

“ _Sorry! Sorry!_ ”

“Peter, believe it or not, those are  _my_ feet, not  _yours_ that you’re tripping on.”

“S-sorry,” he was a hot mess.

 

“Okay, look,” you sighed, “ _I’ll_  take the lead. You follow me.”

You stepped closer to him and guided him across the floor.

“Good, see? Not so hard now, is it?”

“You’re much better than me.”

“Nah, I have  _no_ idea what I’m doing either,” you winked at him. “I’m just better at hiding it than you.”

.

.

“ _Excellent_ form (Y/n) and Peter!” Mrs. Waltz praised you after the session was over. “A bit nontraditional to have the lady lead, but more power to ya!”

“Thanks, Mrs. Waltz,” you laughed.

“You ready to go hun?” she shimmied on her coat and waited for you.

“Uh, actually,” you glanced at Peter standing beside you. “I think I’ll walk home tonight.”

“Oh,” she looked back and forth between the two of you, “alright, dear. Just don’t be too late, or else I’ll  _never_ hear the end of it from your mother.”

“Of course Mrs. Waltz.”

She smiled at you and then disappeared into the New York night fog without a trace.

 

“Walk me home, dork boy?” you offered Peter your arm.

“I, I’d love to,” he linked arms with you and started down the street.

.

“You know, I’ve been thinking,” you said, breaking the still silence that had nestled its way in between the two of you.

“Yeah?”

“You’re, like,  _really_ far behind in the class.”

“Yeah,” he sighed in defeat.

“Maybe I should give you some private lessons, just to catch you up, ya know?”

“Uh, y-yeah! That sounds fun,” he stuttered.

 

“Hey, Pete are you-” suddenly you tripped on who-knows-what and tumbled toward the ground.

“ _(Y/n)!_ ” Peter swung you with the arm that was still hooked in the crook of yours and caught you in a dip.

There was a pause of heavy breathing and your terrified eyes searching his even more scared brown ones.

 

“ _Now_ you choose to use the fancy dance moves on me?” you finally said.

“Well it’s way easier falling in love with you than it is to learn to tango,” he said before he could stop himself.

“ _What_?”

“What?”

 

“Well,” you stood all the way up, remaining just as close as you were before, “are you going to kiss me or do  _I_ have to take the lead again?”

“N-No ma’am,” his face was bright red, “I think I know this move.”

“You’re  _such_ a dork,” you laughed as he gently placed his lips against yours.

It wasn’t as passionate as you’d have liked but it was sweet, intentional and perfect.

Just like him.


End file.
